Doughnuts And Duster
by vanillatwilight208
Summary: A series of one shots about mostly Rose and Dimitri in the Vampire Academy Universe. If you have any ideas or prompts then please PM me and I'll work on it. Inspired by other VA Drabble series - Avenging Angel, Moments, A Little Bit Of This A Little Bit Of That and others. R&R !
1. Lifeline

**AN : Dimitri may seem a bit OOC but that is how I imagine Dimitri would be with Rose :P**

**I know I said I'd be posting it earlier but my laptop crashed and this was deleted :( So I had to retype the whole thing from memory and let me tell you this isn't as good as the first time I wrote it. This is inspired by other amazing VA Drabble series on fanfic. Though it isn't half as good.**

**Also if you have any other prompt or idea then feel free to PM me and I'll work on it (One shot only)**

**Anyway enough of my blabbering here you go !**

**Oh ! one more thing – don't forget to review and check out my other Romitri one shot 'All I Want Is A Place In Your heart'. Phew done ! Bye !**

**Disclaimer : Unfortunately I do not own any character or anything related to VA except this idea L Though I wouldn't mind owning my Russian Battle God ;)**

**PS : Sorry this is kinda long but hopefully the others will be short.**

**Doughnuts and Duster**

** #1 : Lifeline**

**P.O.V. – Third Person**

**Characters – Rose x Dimitri**

_I just wanna run to you  
And break off the chains, and throw them away  
I just wanna be so much  
And shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
Sooner than later, I'll need a savior, I'll need a saviour_

_-Lights_

There were days when they would watch her favourite movies together on the couch, where he would be busy running his hands through her hair and watching in amusement as the love of his life would be too engrossed in bashing up the damsel in distress who would hopelessly wait for her lover to save her from the evil clutches of the super cool badass villain, on the TV screen. Not realiasing when her Russian Boyfriend would trade his bowl full of popcorn for her empty one.

Then there would be days when she would watch in awe and jealousy while sitting across the kitchen counter wearing nothing but his sweatshirt as her boyfriend would whip up some mouth watering blini for breakfast, in nothing but just his sweatpants hanging dangerously low on his waist. With his ripped muscles and bare chest in full view of her hungry eyes and his heart stopping cocky grins he'd broke into every time he'd catch her drooling over him, she knew she couldn't have asked for more. _How on earth could a man be so damn perfect ?! *Swoon*_

Not to forget those torturous days when the two of the them would be busy guarding there charges in the so called overly elite council meetings where she would occasionally give him flirty smiles and winks giving him a teaser for the various activities she had planned for the night which involved lots of sweating and no clothes. How could he simply keep his famous stoic guardian mask in place and bit back his groans when she would lick her lips every now and then in the most seductive way possible with her eyes dancing with a mixture of amusement, mischief and lust. _How she would manage to get away with these irresistibly preposterous moves in front of all these royal officials, without getting caught, was beyond him._

But then there would be days like these. Like today, when all they would do is hold each other. Her arms wrapped around his waist as if her life depend on it and his own arms wrapped in a protective manner around her body with his head buried in her hair as tears and sobs would rack their bodies.

After being through hell and back, the ghosts of events of their horrid past would still haunt them at times. Especially from his Strigoi days. While he would remember the disturbing faces and piercing screams of the victims he would hold in his clutch as he would literally drink the lives out of them. Or when he had kept her imprisoned and used her as his own personal bloodwhore. She would remember the times when after the attack she would cry herself to sleep with the thought that she might never see him again. Never be able to step into the safe haven of his arms or taste the sweet nectar of his lips. And just remembering those days they would hold each other tightly in their arms. Thanking the highest of heavens for the amazingly beautiful turn their life had taken.

They had never been a normal couple. And they knew that visiting the most difficult moments from their star crossed past would only help heal them further.

They would face it together. Walk the trail that led to their horrid past together.

Bit by bit.

Memory by memory.

Piece by piece.

They'll heal each other.

They would cling onto each other like it was the only way out of their misery. Taking in each other's presence and scent as if it was the only lifeline for them at the moment.

Sometimes they would talk letting it all out. Sharing their emotions. And sometimes not even a single word would be said. Just their warm tears and sobbing breaths. And holding each other they would fall asleep.

Only to wake up to a new day and a new piece healed from their damaged quivering hearts.

Read And Review ! Please your reviews mean a lot to me. And thank you all soooo much for your amazing reviews on my other one shot :D You people made my day ! :D

Sorry it isn't as good :( The first time I wrote this before my laptop decided to crash, was much better than this. And if you have any idea or prompt or characters you want me to do these one shots on then please do pm me.


	2. arnings

**AN – Hope you like it ! Please do read and review ! And thank you to all the amazing people who followed, favorited and reviewed my other one shots :D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own VA or VA Characters. The amazing Richelle Mead does.**

**Doughnuts And Duster**

**#2 Yearnings**

**P.O.V. – Third Person**

**Characters – Rose x Dimitri**

**Takes Place – After Frostbite and Before Shadow Kiss**

He toyed with the shiny master key in his duster's pocket and sighed. His boots crunched against the white sparkly freshly fallen snow as his brain and heart indulged in an inner battle of their own.

But just like it had been going on for the past few days, his heart had won.

And tonight was no different.

It had been almost two weeks since the Spokane incident. And she may not show it but he knew. He knew it still haunted her. Of course two weeks were not enough to get over an incident that left you bruised and battered. And scarred. And not just physically but emotionally.

If only she knew how much this incident had not only torn her apart but broken him as well.

Broken for her.

Every time he'd catch her smiling and being her sarcastic self, his heart would ache. Because while everyone else was seeing the typical Rose being herself- joking around and using her Rose logic- he'd see the girl who would wake up screaming in her sleep and cry the whole night. He would see the girl who despite showing otherwise, would still somewhere deep inside hold her own self responsible for her friend's death.

And it wasn't until that day after their training session when he had caught her crying in the chapel that he knew he had to help ease her pain away. He knew he had to heal her heart.

Even if he had to do it without her knowing.

And so here he was standing in front of her dorm room door, looking at the master key one last time before slipping it in the lock and turning it to hear a soft click.

Trying to be as quite as possible he sneaked inside the room. His breath getting caught just like it did always as he took in the angelic form sleeping in the room. Making his way towards her bed, he slowly crouched down on the floor towards her side and leaned his head against her bed. Stroking her silk soft locks he would take her hand in his and murmur soothing words in Russian. Slowly watching as her frowning, troubled sleeping face would turn into an almost angelic and peaceful one.

He never kept a track of how long he stayed in there. But he knew it could never be enough. No matter how much his heart yearned for.

Yearned to stay there all night long. Yearned to slip in the bed and take her in his arms and never let go. Yearned to kiss all her fears and worries away. Yearned to protect her from any harm that came her way.

But that's all that they'll ever be - _yearnings._

And just like every night he sighed and reluctantly withdrew his hand from her soft grip. He dug in the pocket of his duster and produced a single red rose he always brought along and kept it beside her pillow and placed a lingering soft kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well my beautiful Roza."

With eyes full of longing, desire and love, he drank each and every feature of her angelic beauty before turning the knob and carefully slipping out.

Little did he know that the moment he was out, the love of his life would open her eyes , pick up the rose and inhale it not for it's natural strong fragrance but for the faint musky scent of her Russian Lover's cologne. Holding it tightly in her small hand that was placed in his big rough ones just moments ago, she would drift off smiling into a nightmare free peaceful slumber.

**Read And Review ! :)**


End file.
